ENLOQUECER
by Amatistas en las manos
Summary: … trece, catorce, quince… caen las lágrimas desde sus ojos, ¿quién las está contando? Nadie. No hay nadie ahí. No habrá nadie ahí, sólo Remus Lupin siendo un hombre que se vuelve nada.


Nada de lo reconocible me pertenece. Escribo por pura diversión y sin fines de lucro. 

Viñeta de cuando Sirius Black fue llevado a la prisión de Azkaban.

**ENLOQUECER.**

… trece, catorce, quince… caen las lágrimas desde sus ojos, ¿quién las está contando? Nadie. No hay nadie ahí. No habrá nadie ahí.

No puede respirar. Todo es muy denso; el aire está enrarecido, la luz muy pesada, las paredes se están cayendo y no hay ruido. El silencio es aplastante. Remus lo odia porque le hace claros los sonidos de su cuerpo; los gemidos que ya no son gemidos, el _tumb-tumb_ de su corazón taladrándole los tímpanos, el repiqueteo de dientes contra dientes, los tendones rechinando al ser forzados, los dedos tronando por tantos golpes, las vísceras que se revientan, se estiran y se contraen en espasmos que arden.

¡¿Por qué no se dio cuenta? Un puño más contra el suelo. Sordo y pesado. ¿Cómo no pudo notarlo? Que les estaban jugando una mala pasada. ¡¿Cómo no abrió bien los ojos?

Las manos chocan y vuelven a rugir. Duelen, ¿pero a quién le importa eso?. Son un revoltijo de colores; blanco de tanto apretarlas, los nudillos amarillentos, las venas verdosas escapándose de la piel, y la carne roja, rajada, morada por los golpes. Maltratadas. Temblorosas.

"_¡Sirius!"_ El grito le sale como un rugido distorsionado que se confunde con el mundo que se está derrumbando. Es un grito enfermo. Asqueado. Furioso. Un grito que estruja y roba y lo deja todo vacío. Un grito que deforma todas las cosas y las vuelve terror. Un grito que duele y mata y destruye.

¿Es la bestia quien grita? ¿Es el hombre? ¿O es el tiempo que viene, el espacio que se quedó vacío, las vidas que se fueron, o es la Luna que está en cuarto creciente? ¿O es Lunático o es Remus Lupin queriendo que nada se le quede adentro -ni siquiera él mismo?

El nombre se apaga y no queda nada revotando contra la ventana. Ahí está otra vez el silencio.

¿Por qué no abrió bien los ojos?

_¡Maldito! ¡Maldito!... ¿por qué me hiciste esto? ¡¿Sirius Black, por qué nos hiciste esto? _

¿Por qué no se dio cuenta?

_Sirius, ¿por qué me hiciste esto? ¿Por qué le hiciste esto a James? ¿Por qué a Peter?_

_Sirius, ¿por qué no confiaste en mí? _

_Sirius… ¿por qué me dejaste solo? _

_¡Sirius, Sirius, Sirius…!_

… treinta y tres, treinta y cuatro… treinta y cinco…

Ya no puede llorar más, no le quedan más lágrimas. Ya no caen, son vomitadas. Queman. Perforan. Dejan marcas. Sus gritos se están apagando porque tiene rota la garganta. La voz ya no es voz, sino un gemido lastimero y gris que es más débil que el vapor del agua. Está dejando de pegarle al suelo y a si mismo porque los puños ya no se levantan. No puede mantenerlos apretados. Los dedos ya no se aprietan unos contra otros. Tiembla de cansancio. Lloriquea como una pequeña ratita sin voz.

_¿Por qué, Sirius? ¿Por qué tú, Sir…?_ Y sucede…

Algo se revienta dentro de su cerebro. Hubo una chispita, un jaloneo y una explosión. _"No"_. Una sensación viscosa se le escurre sobre la cabeza, mojándole el cabello y el cráneo y todas sus venas.

_No._

Se rompió la piel y quebró sus manos. Se enterró las uñas en el rostro y quiso arrancarse los ojos e sus cuencas. Los labios empezaron a moverse y fueron sonrisa. Se despegaron y se hicieron risa. Está cavando un pozo muy despacito.

Estalla en una carcajada histérica y sin voz. Aspavientos frenéticos.

_No. Sirius, tú no lo hiciste. _

_Tú jamás lo habrías hecho. _

Ya no es Remus Lupin. Ya no es miel ni chocolate ni cicatrices, ya no es Lunático ni es un hombre lobo aterrado, ya no es piel ni carne ni huesos; es una masa burbujeante de dolor, es un "algo" que respira y ríe convulsivamente.

Es fragilidad. Esperanza. Rabia. Dolor extrahumano. Es el mundo vuelto apocalipsis. Es Remus Lupin siendo un hombre que se vuelve nada.

Bueno, pues muchas gracias por leer :). Es el primer escrito que sale de mis manos en mucho tiempo y, seguramente, va directo al archivo para imágenes posteriores. ¡Qué emocionada estoy!

No duden en comentar.

_**Amatistas en las manos. **_


End file.
